1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to display technology, and more particularly to a display panel and a liquid display device with the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, narrow bezel liquid crystal devices (LCD) are more and more popular. Currently, the process of coating the alignment films is difficult to be controlled as the edges of the alignment film is not even. In order not to affect the display performance, the edges of the alignment films are designed to be close to the edges of the Active Area (AA) of liquid crystal panels. On the other hand, the overlap of the alignment films and the sealant may affect the gluing of the sealant, and thus it is difficult to implement the narrow bezel design.
In view of the above, there is a need to provide a display panel and a liquid crystal device to overcome the above-mentioned problems.